poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Young Royal Flame Ignites!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Young Royal Flame Ignites! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series . (the episode begins) Narrator: Royal Mask: - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Young Royal Flame Ignites! - - - - - Gmerl: What in the world?! W-What the heck's going on!? Viren: Ash Ketchum: What Viren he's back? Ellie: I thought Viren and his gangs were in jail. Emerl: I thought so too, but now he want revenge on us. Manny: Well that is one nasty man. - - Viren: Who are you callin' a greedy creep?! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Magmotor! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Royal Mask: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sakura Avalon: Chimchar we can't let Viren and those bad guys win. We'll fight together as one. Li Showron: You too Sandile! Drago: We can't give up. (Chimchar and Sandile glare at Pangoro,Magmotor,and Electivire, then start shouting and then they began to evolve.) (Drago roar and then he began to evolve as well.) Royal Mask: Whoa I like their spirits. All Heroes: (gasped) Ren Crawler: What's happening to Chimchar and Sandile? Fabia: Both Chimchar and Sandile are evolving. Ash Ketchum: Wow! Dan Kuso: Drago! Drago! (Chimchar evolves into Monferno, Sandile evolves into Krokorok and Drago evolves into Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid.) Sam: Both Chimchar and Sandile just evolved. Izzy Izumi: They became Monferno and Krokorok. Ash Ketchum: And Drago evolved into Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid. Dan Kuso: Lumino Dragonoid? Lumino Dragonoid! Drago: Yes,and now I'm getting stronger too. Rotom Pokedex: Monferno, the Playful Pokemon. A Fire and Fighting and the evolved form of Chimchar. An excellent climber, Monferno can strike from above. It can flare up its tail flame to keep enemies at bay. Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokemon. A Ground and Dark and the evolved form of Sandile. The membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes keeps sand out and allows it to see even on a dark night. They tend to live in small groups, often led by a female Krokorok. Sakura Avalon: Ready Monferno? (Monferno nod) Li Showron: Ready Krokorok? (Krokorok nod as well) - - - Dan Kuso: Let's do this Drago. Ability activate! Cross Fire! - - - (Torracat learn to use Revenge) - Ash Ketchum: Alright Torracat you learn to use Revenge. - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: I thought you would say that. Kids Next Door Battle Station! (The Kids Next Door appears) Abigal Lincolin: Five! Wallabee Beatles: Four! Kuki Sanban: Three! Hoogie Gilligen Jr.: Two! Nigel Uno: One! Viren: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Sakura's Chimchar evolves into Monferno and Li's Sandile evolves into Krokorok. On top that Pooh,Ash,and Emerl are reunite their old friends The Kids Next Door and join our heroes Alola journey. Drago evolves into Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid. (the episode ends)